In recent years, developed packing boxes are applied to various fields that are closely related to our everyday lives. Particularly, such a packing box is not only used for simply packing products, but also used as a container for storing living goods such as accessories.
Since such a livingware is small and slim and easily lost and broken, it requires careful attention with respect to storage. Thus, the packing box has an enclosure shape with an opened upper portion and is covered with a separate cover.
Since the above-described packing box is partially sealed to effectively protect products when the products are packaged and transported, a portion of the packing box has to be damaged so as to take the products out of the packing box. As a result, the damaged box is recognized as a disposable product because it does not function as a box any longer. Thus, it is necessary to recycle the packing box and effectively store products.